totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Danger Island Wiki
=Total Drama Danger Zone King Of The Island= The part 2 of season 6 from Total Drama Danger Island with 84 new contestants to participate this full 100 episodes for C$1,000,000,000 in this most dangerous island ever made in this next series. Team Names *Screaming Gators *Killer Sharks Meet the Contestants *Chi-Chi, known and labeled as (The Round One) *Ray, known and labeled as (The Spastic Dude) *Minou, known and labeled as (The Uppity Miss Perfect) *Dr. D, known and labeled as (The Rapper Wannabe) *Morreski. Known and labeled as (The Loopy Giant) *Rico, known and labeled as (The Latino Swish) *Jake, known and labeled as (The Scheming Tub Of Lard) *Roxie, known and labeled as (The Downer) *Jerry, known and labeled as (The Everyday Hero) *Kitty. Known and labeled as (The Littlest Airhead) *Penny, known and labeled as (The Fanatic Freaky Girl) *Kevin. known and labeled as (The Nerdy Dork) *Tanji, known and labeled as (The Smart Swami) *Berry, known and labeled as (The Psychopathic Brat) *Brandon, known and labeled as (The Evil Sociopath) *Bernice, known and labeled as (The Brilliant Minded Overachiever) *Sandy, known and labeled as (The Cowgirl) *Sally, known and labeled as (The Glitz Girl) *Sammy, known and labeled as (The Tomboyish Daredevil) *Mia, known and labeled as (The Ignored And Awkwardly Shy One) *Olive, known and labeled as (The Superstar) *Benny, known and labeled as (The Brace Face) *Frankie, known and labeled as (The Lefty) *Rufus, known and labeled as (The Magician) *Josh, known and labeled as (The Uber T.V Reality Show Host) *Jose, known and labeled as (The Uber Arch Villain) *Jenny, known and labeled as (The Obnoxious Flirt) *Allen, known and labeled as (The Ladies Man) *Slick, known and labeled as (The Popular Jock) *Slim, known and labeled as (The Uber Popular Jock) *Elvis, known and labeled as (The Twin) *Alvin, known and labeled as (The Uber Twin) *Kevin, known and labeled as (The Raging Bully Jock) *Ivan, known and labeled as (The Diabolical Nerdy Genius) *Polly, known and labeled as (The Immiture Child) *Mister Mysterious, known and labeled as (The Super Hero Wannabe) *Riley, known and labeled as (The Music Addicted Maniac) *Hannah, known and labeled as (The Clean Freak) *William, known and labeled as (The Miserable Sociopathic British Butler) *Tom, known and labeled as (The Rule Breaker) *Krystal, known and labeled as (The Mean Daddy's Spoiled Dumb Sassy And Dimwitted Bratty Princess Girl) *Victor, known and labeled as (The Competitive Failing Loser Who Always Loses And Fails At Everything But Keeps Trying) *Devon, known and labeled as (The Loopy Hippie) *Kat, known and labeled as (The Peverted Guy Boy Obsessed Flirting Creep) *Bradley, known and labeled as (The Paranormal Obsessed Geek) *Dylan, known and labeled as (The Uber Boy Scout) *Chef Arthur, known and labeled as (The Wannabe Chef Who Loves To Cook) *Hunter, known and labeled as (The Cocky Boy Scout Who Brags All The Time) *Scar, known and labeled as (The Big And Mean Biker) *Miles, known and labeled as (The Chillaxed Skater Dude) *Hill, known and labeled as (The Energetic Hillbilly) *Big Ed, known and labeled as (The Big And Smelly Airhead) *Zhoa Lee, known and labeled as (The Kung Fu Martial Artist) *Sebastian, known and labeled as (The Upfront Analytical Pest) *Marcus, known and labeled as (The Annoying Diabolical Basterd Nephew Of Chris McLean) *Ralph, known and labeled as (The Annoying Obnoxious Prankster) *Logan, known and labeled as (The Overly Angry Aggressive Feminine Girly Guy) *Candy, known and labeled as (The Sugar Addict) *Skyler, known and labeled as (The Uber Rebel) *Dixie, known and labeled as (The Stiff And Silent Hippie) *Beatrice, known and labeled as (The Uber Clean Freak) *Summer, known and labeled as (The Musical Oblivious Musician That Loves Music) *Fran, known and labeled as (The Cry Baby) *Lola, known and labeled as (The Huge And Happy Hispanic Health Freak Hulk) *Val, known and labeled as (The Uber Paranormal Obsessed Geek) *Taylor, known and labeled as (The Loopy Ventriloquist) *Grace, known and labeled as (The Cripple With Heart) *Nina, known and labeled as (The Critical Gossip Loving Critic) *Clyde, known and labeled as (The Money Hungry Reality Show Aggro Competitor) *Dwayne, known and labeled as (The Obnoxious Rapper) *Elliott, known and labeled as (The Ugly Bag Head) *Spike, known and labeled as (The Big Bad Bullying Biker) *Desiree, known and labeled as (The Mad Scientist) *Ivy, known and labeled as (The Rebel Who Hates Rules) *London, known and labeled as (The Freaking Fanatic Fashion Freak) *Johnathan, known and labeled as (The Prom King) *Rebecca, known and labeled as (The Prom Queen) *Brady, known and labeled as (The Hunk) *Claude, known and labeled as (The Grim Cheater "Uber Host #1") *Bobbie, known and labeled as (The Blondie Beauty "Uber Host #2") *Leshawniqua, known and labeled as (The Uber Sister With Tude) * * * Category:Browse